This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We continue MBIRN to integrate computational intrastructure of 4 NIH national resources: Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy, Lab of neurological imaging at UCLA with MRI center at Caltech's Beckman Institute;NCMIR, and NBCR---both at UCSD. MBIRN will enhance productivity of ongoing collaboration in basic mouse models of neurological disorders: 1) DAT knockout mouse with alterations in dopaninergic system, making it ideal for studies of schizophrenia, ADHD, and substance abuse. 2) EAE mouse models (both chemically induced and transgenic), which undergo episodic weakness and demylination characteristic of multiple sclerosis. MBIRN will enable construction of scalable federated databases of multi-scale images including MRM, cyrosectioned whole brains, conventional histology, including localized gene expression, 3D subcellular data with protein localization, and supramolecular image data from transmission electron microscopy (TEM) and immediate high voltage electron microscopy. 3) Infrastructure developed in the work will lay the foundation for extension to other animal models of neurologic disease. Databases developed for these specific animal models will provide new insight into these models and serve as reference data for non-invasive imaging work being undertaken by BIRN partner site group on human brain structure imaging.